hogs_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Raising The Ranks
'What you ''could become... As you progress through the levels of campaign/single player mode, you will promote your hogs with despotic authority. You will become severely lethal, but so will your foes...beware! '''Acquiring a Promotion Point You will be able to advance ranks when you have enough Promotion Points (Medals/ "PP")- with higher ranks requiring more medals. A promotion point can be acquired 3 ways: *Level Bonus (completing a level) *Survival Bonus (completing a level with no deaths) *Doing certain things in levels (hidden medals) Before you feel brave enough to fight for the Swill, you must realise what you may and may not become!: ***Note to self- Rank montage video 'Starting Out: *Grunt Rank*' When you start as a boot camp novice you will be known quite simply...as a Grunt. As a grunt you will be extremely limited in combat, and will come equipped with the following: *'Trotter' (15 damage) *'Rifle' (15 damage) *'x3 Grenades '(30 damage)' ' *'Skip Turn' (newb pork chops only)'- '''Every porky has this.' ' You will also have:' ' *'50 Health''' *'An easy way to die: '''Take a paddle in a lake- it's fun :)! 'TIP: '''Don't! ' ''TIP: '''You may skip Boot Camp (not advised haha)- It is '''not' mandatory!'' 'Selecting Your Preferred Class: *Tier 1 Ranks*' When you have acquired your first two promotion points from Level 1: The War Foundation, you may spend them on two classes, however, spend them wisely: *'★ Orderly ★' **'Promotion Cost: '''1PP **'Inventory:' ***'Knife (15 Damage) ***'Rifle '(20 Damage) ***'''x3 Grenades (30 Damage) ***'x3' Healing Hands (+20 Health) TIP: Using all 3 will not use up your turn! **'Skip Turn' **'Health:' 60HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) *'★ Sapper ★' **'Promotion Cost:' 1PP **'Inventory:' **#'Trotter '(15 Damage) **#'Shotgun '(15+3+3+3+3+3)= 30 Damage) **#'x3 Mines '(20 Damage) TIP: ''Placing one mine will not use your turn- meaning you could place one, then place some TNT or focus on a different hog!'' **#'x1 TNT' (50 Damage) **#'Skip Turn' **'Health:' 80HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) **'NOTE: '''This class can view '''minepaths' within minefields *'★ Scout ★' **'Promotion Cost:' 1PP **'Inventory:' **#'Rifle' (20 Damage) **#'Knife' (15 Damage) **#'x1 Poison Gas' (15 Damage (+10 Per Turn) 2 TIPS: I highly advise a Scout for the early missions due to low HP foes. Also, try and make a foe choke to death on their go- it will skip their turn!'' **#'x1 Pickpocket '(Steals a random item from an enemie's inventory) '-' Sneaky pork chop... **#'''Hide (Morph into a crate which has an armor rating of 20; ends turn) '''''TIP: Certain maps turn you into trees; so you can blend in with the terrain! **#Skip Turn **'Health:' 75HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) *'★ Gunner ★' **'Promotion Cost: '''1PP **'Inventory:' **#'Trotter''' (15 Damage) **#'Pistol' (20 Damage) **#'Bazooka' (40 Damage) **#'Skip Turn '(Same as always...) **'Health: '''75HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) 'Upgrading Your Preferred Class: *Tier 2 Ranks*' After you have a few missions under your belt porky, you should have enough promotion points to advance a piglet...to a pig- tier 1...to tier 2! '"If you can't be bothered to collect your medals, I won't bother giving you anymore... OKAAAAAYYYY!??"'- Commanding General I. P. Grimly *'★ Medic ★''' - (Upgrade from Orderly) **'Promotion Cost:' 2PP **'Inventory:' **#'Knife '(15 Damage) **#'Rifle '(20 Damage) **#'x3' Grenades (30 Damage) **#'x3' Healing Hands '(+20 Health) **#'x3 Medicine Dart '''(+40 Health) ''TIP: You can self-heal with these darts by shooting one directly into the sky- it will land down, hit you, and heal you for 40!'' **#x3 Medicine Ball '(+40 Health; AoE radius like a grenade) TIP: 'You should get a bunch of your hogs in a close radius; ensuring no foes are around- then use one to heal all your pigs with one ball! **#'''Skip Turn **'Health:' 80HP **'Swim?: '''Drown (This class cannot swim) *'★ Engineer ★''' - (Upgrade from Sapper) **'Promotion Cost:' 2PP **'Inventory:' **#'Trotter' (15 Damage) **#'Shotgun' (15+3+3+3+3+3)= 30 Damage) **#'x3 Shrapnel Grenade' (30 Damage + 20 per subsequent hit) 2 TIPS: A throw from a certain angle will do '''incredible '''damage to a vehicle; probably '''one hit it!'' Also, the special angle will also send a pig flying across the map! **#'x3 Mines '(20 Damage) **#'x2 TNT '(50 Damage) **#'x1 Suicide' (50 Damage & Insta-self death) TIP: ''H-I-G-H-L-Y advised not to use in Single Player Mode- losing a pig will lose you a medal!'' **#'Skip Turn' **'Health:' 100HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) **'NOTE: '''This class can view '''minepaths' within minefields *'★ Sniper ★' - (Upgrade from Scout) **'Promotion Cost: '''2PP **'Inventory:' **#'Knife''' (15 Damage) **#'Sniper Rifle' (40 Damage) **#'x1 Poison Gas'(15 (+10 every turn) **#'x2 Pickpocket '(Randomly steals an item from enemy hog) **#'x1 Suicide' (50 Damage & Insta-self death) **#'Hide '(Turn into a crate which has an armor rating of 20; ends turn) **#'Skip Turn' **'Health:' 90HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) *'★ Bombardier ★' - (Upgrade from Gunner) **'Promotion Points Required:' 2PP **'Inventory:' **#'Trotter' (15 Damage) **#'Pistol' (20 Damage) **#'Bazooka' (40 Damage) **#'x3 Mortar' (50shells of 20= 110 Damage) TIP: '''If you hit a foe head on, you might get lucky enough to clip them with 1 or 2 of the mini shells- doing a '''gargantuan '''90 damage! '''P.s. I've done this 4 times thus far =). **'Health:' 90HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) - "Aww...sweeping wiv teh fwishez?" - From an Anonymous Grunt Rank riding in a Duck nearby 'Big Hogs with Big...Guns: *Tier 3 Ranks*' I see...you're clearly getting the hang of things...not...that I underestimated you...*gulp*. *Ahem!*- Soldier...it is time you fired the bigger toys, you've clearly mastered the smaller ones. "So if my calculations are correct..."Pork"...+..."Airburst"...=..."Pork Crackling!"- An Anonymous Pyrotechnic Rank *'★ Surgeon ★' - (Upgrade from Medic) **'Promotion Cost:' 3PP **'Inventory:' #'Knife '(15 Damage) #'Rifle '(20 Damage) #'x3' Grenades (30 Damage) #'x3 Rifle Burst '(15+15+1545 Damage)' ''2 TIPS: '''Aim for the target's feet as each shot the rifle slightly raises automatically due to the guns mechanic!' I suggest only using this if the target isn't on sloped/slippery terrain so they take all 3 shots!'' #'''x3 Healing Hands '(+20 Health) #'x3 Medicine Dart '(+40 Health) #'x3 Medicine Ball '(+40 Health; AoE radius like a grenade) #'x1 Tranquiliser (20 Damage & Target auto skips next turn) ''2 TIPS: '''I suggest only shooting a foe that you know will have their turn next- giving you a free turn! Also, if playing on "Select Pig" mode in Multiplayer, '''do not '''tranquilise or use freeze gas on a solo pig- doing so will cause the game to ''crash!'' #'Skip Turn' *'Health:' 120HP *'Swim?: '''Drown (This class cannot swim) *'★ Saboteur ★''' - (Upgrade from Engineer) **'Promotion Cost:' 3PP **'Inventory:' **#'Trotter' (15 Damage) **#'Super Shotgun' (15+3+3+3+3+3)= 30 Damage & Super Knockback) TIP: This has to be one of my personal favorites- shooting pigs into the void for insta kills? Try it...it's OP!'' **#'''x3 Shrapnel Grenade (30 Damage + 20 per subsequent hit) ''2 TIPS: '''A throw from a certain angle will do '''incredible '''damage to a vehicle; may easily '''one hit it!'' Also, the special angle will also send a pig flying across the map (super awesome glitched camera angle included)! **#'x3 Mines '(20 Damage) **#'x2 TNT '(50 Damage) - Double the disaster! **#'x1 Suicide' (50 Damage & Insta-self death) TIP: ''H-I-G-H-L-Y advised not to use in Single Player Mode- losing a pig will lose you a medal!'' **#'Skip Turn' **'Health:' 120HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) **'NOTE: '''This class can view '''minepaths' within minefields *'★ Spy ★' - (Upgrade from Sniper) **'Promotion Cost: '''3PP **'Inventory:' **#'Knife''' (15 Damage) **#'Sniper Rifle' (40 Damage) **#'x1 Poison Gas'(15 (+10 every turn) **#'x2 Pickpocket '(Randomly steals an item from enemy hog) **#'x1 Suicide' (50 Damage & Insta-self death) **#'Hide '(Turn into a crate which has an armor rating of 20; ends turn) **#'Skip Turn' **'Health:' 120HP **'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) *'★ Pyrotechnic ★' - (Upgrade from Bombardier) **'Promotion Cost:' 3PP **'Inventory:' #'Trotter' (15 Damage) #'Pistol' (20 Damage) #'Bazooka' (40 Damage) #'x3 Mortars' (50shells of 20= 110 Damage) TIP: '''If you hit a foe head on, you might get lucky enough to clip them with 1 or 2 of the mini shells- doing a '''gargantuan '''90 damage! '''P.s. I've done this 4 times thus far =). #'x3 Flamethrowers' (30 Damage [20 from a Pillbox] \or/ ? per flame to vehicles) TIP: '''Use on a vehicle to do a decent amount of damage to it! Same goes for Machine and Heavy Machine Guns! #'x1 Airburst '(40 Damage shells of 20= 100 Damage) *'''Health: 120HP *'Swim?:' Drown (This class cannot swim) - "I just hijacked a grunt's vehicle- he drowned. You won't tell anyone...will you?" - From PeteTheCrocodile, innocently driving past in a Duck 'Now Things get Interesting...: *Tier 4 Rank: The Commando*' Woah...those guns, those...piggy muscles, that suit o_O!? Are you...Lord Pork? Not quite...but not far off! A commando is not '''to be taken lightly. Not only is he a blimming good swimmer, but check out the gear he's packing...cor blimey! ''"S'matta porky...can'tcha' swim? L0L0L0L000L" -'' An Anonymous Commando Rank *★ Commando ★''' - (Upgrade from any Tier 3 Class) **'Promotion Cost:' 6PP **'Inventory:' #'Knife' (15 Damage) #'Sniper Rifle' (40 Damage) #'Bazooka' (40 Damage) #'x1 Machine Gun' (20 Damage \or/ 4 per shot to vehicles) TIP: '''Use on a vehicle to do a decent amount of damage to it! Same goes for Flamethrowers and Heavy Machine Guns! #'x1 Airburst '(40 Damage shells of 20= 100 Damage) #'''x1 Cluster Grenade (30 Damage clusters 20= 130 Damage) TIP: '''Spam explode both the grenade and clusters at the same time to cause '''deleterious '''damage to your target and send them sky high- possibly out of bounds! #'''x1 Poison Gas (15 Damage (+10 Per Turn) #'x1 TNT' (50 Damage) #'x1 Jetpack' (20 Damage if it lands on a pig if you parachute onto a pig's head= 21 Damage) TIP: '''You can deliberately fly upwards and drop jetpacks to knock foes into nearby water- this could do potentially amazing damage...and not end your turn! #'''x3 Medicine Darts (+40 Health) #'Hide' (Turn into a crate which has an armor rating of 20; ends turn) #'Skip Go' (*Cocks rifle*...leave...) *'Health:' 130HP *'Swim?:' Yes (This class can swim successfully) - Finally...someone worthy of a medal... - Commanding General I. P. Grimly softly whispers...hiding inside a Mash Tent *'NOTE: '''This class can view '''minepaths' within minefields 'Run for Your Freaking Lives! *BOOM!*: *Tier 5 Rank: The Hero*' "Oh...MY...GOD!!! *Ducks- BOOM!* Phew...too close! I don't always say this soldier...but I really...admire you...*eek*. Here...take ALL MY MEDALS! Just...please...no more Airstrikes!!" - Commanding General I. P. Grimly shivering with 'amazement'...apparently Just when you thought you had the best hogs imaginable...something twice as better comes along...WOOT! "''Hey...Commando, that's not a Sword, THIS is a Sword!" -'' An Anonymous Hero Rank''' *'★ Hero ★' - (Upgrade from Commando- Final Promotion Class!) **'Promotion Cost:' 8PP! **'Inventory:' #'Sword' (25 Damage) #'Sniper Rifle' (40 Damage) #'Bazooka' (40 Damage) #'x1 Machine Gun' (20 Damage \or/ 4 per shot to vehicles) TIP: '''Use on a vehicle to do a decent amount of damage to it! Same goes for Flamethrowers and Heavy Machine Guns! #'x1 Airburst '(40 Damage shells of 20= 100 Damage) #'''x1 Cluster Grenade (30 Damage clusters 20= 130 Damage) TIP: '''Spam explode both the grenade and clusters at the same time to cause '''deleterious '''damage to your target and send them sky high- possibly out of bounds! #'''x1 Poison Gas (15 Damage (+10 Per Turn) #'x1 TNT' (50 Damage) #'x1 Jetpack' (20 Damage if it lands on a pig if you parachute onto a pig's head= 21 Damage) TIP: '''You can deliberately fly upwards and drop jetpacks to knock foes into nearby water- this could do potentially amazing damage...and not end your turn! #'''x3 Medicine Darts (+40 Health) #'Hide' (Turn into a crate which has an armor rating of 20; ends turn) #x1 Self-Heal *NEW CLASS ADDITION* (+50 Health to self) #x1 Special Ops *NEW CLASS ADDITION* (1 Damage if you land on a pig's head & Instant warp to anywhere on the map; ends turn) TIP: '''Only recommended if you need to use as a Jetpack substitute! #x1 Airstrike '''*NEW CLASS ADDITION* (5 sets of 50 Damage)= 250 Damage!) ''TIP: '''These can be used to melt clusters of enemies- more effective against targets on '''higher terrain!'' #'Skip Go' (You're bacon it worse...) *'Health:' 150HP - "Surely that's overpowered sir...?" ''- Whispers a frightened army of Spys *'Swim?:' Yes (This class can swim successfully) *'NOTE: This class can view '''minepaths within minefields 'You have Airstrikes too? How...Cute!: *Tier 6 Rank: The Legend*' "RETREAT! RETREAT! I didn't come all this way, JUST to get burnt to cinders...the whole map's a LAVA MAZE! I am just a Hero...and I guess what they say '''is' true...NEVER...play The Hero- especially if you're up against a team of Legends packing tremendously overpowered Fire Rain Airstrikes!'' SQUEAK!" - A bunch of badly charred Heros who are now deceased "You sir...how would you like to work for me? Hehe...*eek*" - Commanding General I. P. Grimly apprehensively asks Big Matt the Legend. "Heros...Grunts...what's the difference? Both squeal like sorry little piglets as they sear to a crisp!"'' -'' Saint Nick the Legend''' WARNING: *WIKIA 9001 ERROR* "This class is too powerful for the page, discussing it's beauty will crash the site!" *'★ Legend ★' - (You are not worthy enough to unlock this class!) NOTE: '''Kidding- but still...not worthy. **'''Promotion Cost: *Ahem*...can't you read soldier? N-O-T...W-O-R-T-H-Y! **'Inventory:' #'Sword' (25 Damage) #'Sniper Rifle' (40 Damage) #'Bazooka' (40 Damage) #'x1 Machine Gun' (20 Damage \or/ 4 per shot to vehicles) TIP: '''Use on a vehicle to do a decent amount of damage to it! Same goes for Flamethrowers and Heavy Machine Guns! #'x1 Airburst '(40 Damage shells of 20= 100 Damage) #'''x1 Cluster Grenade (30 Damage clusters 20= 130 Damage) #'x1 Poison Gas' (15 Damage (+10 Per Turn) #'x1 TNT' (50 Damage) #'x1 Jetpack' (20 Damage if it lands on a pig if you parachute onto a pig's head= 21 Damage) #'x3 Medicine Darts' (+40 Health) #'Hide' (Turn into a crate which has an armor rating of 20; ends turn) #'x1 Self-Heal' (+50 Health to self) #'x1 Special Ops' (1 Damage if you land on a pig's head & Instant warp to anywhere on the map; ends turn) #'x1 Airstrike' (5 sets of 50 Damage)= 250 Damage!) # #'x1 Shockwave' *ULTIMATE CLASS ADDITION!* (COMING SOON!) #'''''x1 Fire Rain Airstrike *ULTIMATE CLASS ADDITION!* (COMING SOON!) #Super TNT (200 Damage [ Oh dear lord ] can instantly kill even a Legend) #'Skip Go' (Oh for the love of Barbecue flavored Sauerkraut!!!) *'Health:' 200HP - "If I don't place this Super TNT correctly...I am done for!" - ''PeteTheCrocodile *'Swim?:' Yes (This class can also walk on rainbows, backwards, while sleeping) 'Note: '''Yeah...and pigs might fly someday! *'NOTE: '''This class '\\should// be able to view '''minepaths '''within minefields since Commandos and Heros can- whether they can or not cannot be found out since they are not an acquirable class.' ♕ Saustralasian Transporter ♕: Since navigation on Wikia seems a bit...complicated (for me atleast), I threw this onto the page just for you! (...and me :) Legend: ✔=Complete Page'' \&/ X'''=Incomplete Page' *Homepage '(X)' » **http://hogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Hogs_of_War_Wiki *Meeting The Hogs '(X)' » **http://hogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Meeting_The_Hogs *Controlling Your Squadron '(X)' » **http://hogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Controlling_Your_Squadron *Raising The Ranks '(X)' » **http://hogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Raising_The_Ranks *Knowing Your Arsenal '(X)' » **http://hogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Knowing_Your_Arsenal *Armouries, Preventatives & Surroundings '(X)' » **http://hogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Armouries,_Preventatives_%26_Surroundings *Mastering Campaign Mode '(X)' » **http://hogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Mastering_Campaign_Mode ''This page has been verified by '''Wikia©2014-15' and created and written by PeteTheCrocodile©2014-15''